


My Inquisitors

by DianaStargaze



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaStargaze/pseuds/DianaStargaze
Summary: So I'm thinking this will be a series of short stories or one offs about my different inquisitors. This chapter will be introductions to who they are, if you want to read it you can but it's not necessary for the stories. I'll try to make chapter titles clear on which inquisitor is in it and what the chapter will be about warning some will be NSFW I'll add more details in the chapter notes. Also none of these inquisitors are related to each other. I'll add more tags as they become relevant.





	1. Introduction

So I'm thinking this will be a series of short stories or one offs about my different inquisitors. This chapter will be introductions to who they are, if you want to read it you can but it's not necessary for the stories. I'll try to make chapter titles clear on which inquisitor is in it and what the chapter will be about warning some will be NSFW I'll add more details in the chapter notes. Also none of these inquisitors are related to each other. 

Gwenivere Trevelyan (sword and shield) 

Eldest daughter of house Trevelyan, Gwenivere was raised to be the perfect lady. Calm and demure but hiding incredible intellect and wit, a new player of the game just waiting for her moment to shine. While she has some training with sword and shield she is no warrior and prefers sharp tongues to blades but her life is about to change with the sword has become just as important as her wit. 

Evelyn Trevelyan (archer) 

Willful to a fault. Evelyn dreams a walking her own path free from the machination of her parents and pressures of noble life. She finds her chance a freedom when sent to the Conclave the perfect chance to escape. With her bow at her side all she need do is wait for the chance and slip away into the night, perhaps even join a mercenary company and see the world. The world awaits just not in the way she imagined. 

Kaaras Adaar (great sword)

Luientent of the Eight Horns mercenary company. Karaas has never known any other life, raised in merc camps by his father and mother Tal Vashoth deserters of the Qun. Slow to trust but a steadfast ally Karaas has learned the value of choosing allies carefully and friends even more so. The conclave job was supposed to be easy, guarding some frail old chantry sisters what could go wrong?


	2. Kaaras Wrath of Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaaras wakes up with a strange mark on his hand and no idea how he got here.

Kaaras woke with his head pounding. Alright it wasn’t just his head it was his whole body. It felt like he had fallen off a city wall then gotten the crap kicked out of him by his brothers. He groaned and cracked open his eyes, long white hair fell in front of his eyes, he reached to push it out of the way and found his hands manacled. That wasn't right, he looked around and saw five guards surrounding him spears pointed at him. What did I do? He wondered as he shook the manacles and noticed his left glove was missing and a long thin scar ran across his palm. Before he had a chance to think about it further the scar split ripping open his gray flesh. Acid green light poured out of the mark and his hand felt as though it had caught fire and was being stabbed through at the same time. It was all he could do to suppress crying out. It felt like an eternity before the mark stopped flaring returning to an innocent looking scar. Kaaras glared at his captors. 

"What am I doing here? What am I charged with?" He bellowed, two guards flinched at his voice while the one closest to the door quickly scurried out. The men looked terrified. Was it because he was Quanri or because of the mark on his hand? Either way Karaas continued to glare at them. He tried to remember how he had gotten here but his memory was a blur voices screaming, a woman, horrible monsters in the dark it didn't make any sense. The door reopened and the guard entered along with two women. One wore a cowl hiding most of her face the other had sort black hair with a braid wrapped around the crown of her head. Kaaras recognized them. They had been at the conclave the left and right hands of the Divine, not that he remembered their names. The guards raised their spears to a rest position as the women began to circle him. 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you right now." The right hand said her voice had an obvious Neveran accent to it. "The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead except for you." She paused golden eyes boring in Kaaras, eyes filled with hate and grief. Kaaras did not respond only glared up at the pair of them. He needed a way out, the manacles were chained to the floor no way to break them even with his strength. His sword was gone, the familiar weight missing from his back. Damn it how did he get out of this alive? The right hand lunged grabbing the manacle around his left wrist pulling it up as the mark flared again, not as painful as the last time. That Kaaras was thankful for he couldn't look weak now. 

"Explain this?" She growled. Silence wasn't going to get him anywhere with her. He could see the sword hanging from her belt if he could get that. Then what? Think idiot! Kaaras cursed himself even if he got the sword he was still chained to the ground. 

"I can't." He said in a low growl. She dropped his wrist and began to circle again. The left hand followed, silent, eyes cold as she watched the interrogation. 

"You can't?" The right hand shouted. Kaaras wasn't surprised it was far from an ideal answer. He twisted to keep eye contact with her. 

"I don't know what it is or how it got there." He said in the same low growl. Her eyes flared with rage she lunged grabbing his shoulders attempting to shack him but Kaaras wouldn't budge. 

"You're lying!" She bellowed. The left hand moved softly grabbing the right by the shoulder and pulling her back from Kaaras. 

"We need him alive Cassandra. He is the only one who knows what happened at the temple." Her voice was cool, controlled, but firm. Cassandra shook out of her grasp eyes still fixed on Kaaras. For the first time the words they were saying clicked into place in his mind. The temple destroyed, everyone dead, he was the only survivor. It washed over him like a wave, his men. Twenty good men, loyal men all dead. 

"My men!" Kaaras shouted. The left hand looked at him brow furrowed. "I'm Luientent Kaaras Adaar of the Eight Horns Company my men and I were hired as security. Did any of them make it?" The left hand regarded him for a moment. 

"No they were all in the temple when it exploded." Kaaras felt the grief hit him but he pushed it down. Grieve later. "Can you tell us what happened." She asked kneeling down to look into his eyes. There wasn’t the rage or grief in her eyes like the right. It was more of a cold determination. 

"I don't remember." She continued to stare waiting for more. "I was running." Kaaras said without thinking. Bits of memory shaped in his mind blurred giving more impressions than hard facts. "Something was chasing me, and there was a woman." The left hand stood arms flooded considering. 

"A woman?" She said softly. 

"She reached out to me then." His memories stopped. He needed to know what happened, why couldn't he remember? "I don't know anything else."

"Go to the forward camp Lilliana." Cassandra said curtley. Liliana eyed Kaaras for a moment more before leaving the prison. Kaaras waited as Cassandra pondered for a moment then removed a large iron key from her belt and began to undo his chains.

“Why are you letting me go? What happened?”

“I’m not letting you go.” Cassandra said as the manacles fell away and she produced a rope rebinding his hands. “And it will be easier to show you.” 

Kaaras pushed himself to his feet and followed after the woman. She pushed open the prison door and Kaaras was momentarily blinded by the light. He blinked using his bound hands to shield his eyes. He could hear voices around them, lots of voices. Lots of angry voices. Not good. He blinked and saw the world around him. They were just outside the village people milled about under canopies and tents. Most looked thunderstruck, others were glaring at him. Then something caught his attention, a light in the sky. His jaw dropped at the sight. A massive rip in the sky just like the mark on his hand it blazed acid green across the sky. Matter fell from it like sickly falling stars.

“Makers balls, what is that?” Kaaras asked shocked.

“We call it the Breach.” Cassandra said softly. “It’s a rift into the world of demons and it grows larger with each passing hour.” She turned and looked at him the fury in her eyes had changed to determination her jaw set. 

“It’s not the only such rift but it is the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Kaaras asked amazed. Senek was their demolitions master not Kaaras but even if his little brother got his hands on enough gatlock this was impossible. It had to be magic. 

“This one did. And if we don't do something to stop it. It may continue to grow until it swallows the world.” The breach let loose a deafening boom, a wave rippled across the sky distorting the clouds and air. At the same moment Kaaras felt his hand split the mark screamed in pain taking him to his knees. He groaned forcing himself not to shout in pain.

“What the hell was that?” He shouted as the green light faded.

“Each time the Breach expands,” Cassandra said kneeling in front of him, “your mark spreads. And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t time.” 

“And you think I did this to myself!” Kaaras shot back pushing himself up to his full height. He towered over the woman but she looked up at him undaunted. 

“Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong.”    
“You still think I did this.” 

“You are our only suspect if you wish to prove your innocence, then start by helping us close the Breach.” Kaaras looked up at the Breach more debris falling from it landing only Maker knew where. How many villages would be hit? How many lives destroyed?

“I’ll do it.” Kaaras said eyes locked on the Breach. “Get me up there and I’ll close that damned thing.” Cassandra looked at him slightly surprised. 

“Good then let’s go.” She took his arm leading him onward. They moved through the camp drawing more eyes as they went. The din of voices turned into an angry hiss at Kaaras passed them.    
“They had decided your guilt.” Cassandra said. “They need it.” Kaaras could understand that, if the conclave was destroyed that meant the Divine was dead and the peace talks had crumbled. A mercenary Qunari and sole survivor, Kaaras couldn’t blame the people for turning their rage on him. 

“I can see why.” Kaaras said with a growl. Cassandra looked up at him suspicious. “I’m a Qunari, not exactly the most popular people.” Cassandra’s eyes flicked to his horns. They curved back from his temples gently bending in and then back out again into sharp points. He was thankful they were shaped the way the where. It was easy to get on armor and clothes and sleeping wasn’t too bad either, not like some Qunari he’d seen with horns that stuck out directly to the side. 

“I’m sure that this would be the same even if you weren’t a Qunari.” Kaaras raised an eyebrow at her. If this was her attempt to comfort him she really sucked at it. They walked towards a gate that led onto a bridge. Once they were through Cassandra pulled them up. She pulled out her belt knife and began to cut his bonds. Kaaras wasn’t about to ask why. 

“I can promise a trail for you, nothing more.” The ropes slid off and Cassandra began to walk ahead. “Come, it’s not far.”

“So what’s our battle plan?” Kaaras asked as they moved past soldiers. All gave him the same hostile looks.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” They moved forward past a priest reciting the chant and soldiers gearing up. The guards on the opposite gate opened them and they passed into the valley. Kaaras felt naked despite his armor. He didn’t have his sword or even a belt knife. He flexed his hands in nervous fists ready just in case as debris pelted the ground around them. The Breach roared again his hand split. Kaaras let out a curse in Qunlat as it flared. Cassnadra placed a hand on his arm,

“The pluses are coming faster now. We have to hurry.”    
“Thank you Seeker obvious.” Kaaras spat back at her and she smirked at him. At any other point Kaaras would have been stunned but now was not the time. Cassandra took off at a jog down the path. Kaaras hurried to keep up with her. 

“How did I survive?” Kaaras said, his long legs taking one stride for every two of hers. 

“It’s unclear.” She said evading.

“A Qunari walks away from a massive explosion that killed half the chantry and no one saw anything?” Kaaras prodded. 

“They say,” She said with a sigh, “they say you walked out of a rift and fell unconscious. And that, there was a woman standing behind you. No one knows who she was.” Kaaras tried to remember, but everything was a blur nothing was clear about how he had escaped. 

“Everything a head was laid waste to by the explosion. Including the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Cassandra said her voice getting thick at the mention of the temple. “But, I suppose you’ll see soon enough.” They headed across another bridge, Kaaras looked up to see a massive green fireball headed right at the bridge. He grabbed the back of Cassandra’s uniform pulling them up just as the ball crashed into the bridge. The stones shattered, the bridge collapsed. Kaaras attached without thinking pulling Cassandra into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. The stones under their feet gave way and they fell down to the frozen river below. Kaaras took the brunt of the impact landing flat on his back the wind knocked out of him. He gasped as the Seeker pushed off his chest looking around.

“Demons!” She shouted pulled her shield free and unsheathed her sword lunging forward. Kaaras rolled over onto his stomach watching as Cassandra engaged a demon. There was another one coming up behind her. Damn it could he punch a demon to death. He looked to his side and saw a crate that had fallen off the bridge had smashed open. His sword. It was a wicked piece of metal nearly six feet long from pomel to tip, with a heavy cross guard and long furrow running down its center. Kaaras scrambled to his feet and picked up the heavy blade the weight familiar and welcoming in his hands. He charged for catching the second demon by surprise swinging his blade down in a heavy overhand smash. The blade cleaved into the creatures shoulder crashing through into its chest cavity. It let loose a scream that was so inhuman it made Kaaras wince. It vanished in a flash of green light leaving behind only a small pile of rags and blob of green goop. The Seeker had just finished dispatching the other demon leaving behind a similar pile. 

“It’s done.” Kaaras said breathing deeply. Cassandra turned and on seeing the sword in his hand raised her own blade against him.    
“Drop your weapon now.” She ordered. Kaaras glared at her tightening his grip on his sword but he did lower it into a non threatening posture.

“I just saved your life.”   
“I said drop your weapon.” Cassandra repeated.

“I am not walking through some demon invested valley unarmed.” Kaaras spat back. She considered him for a moment then sheathed her sword.

“Very well, I can not protect you and I can not expect you to be defenseless.” She paused her face softening. “And, I should remember you chose to come.” Kaaras gave her a curt nod and went back to the shattered crate fishing out his sheath. Once his sword was strapped to his back they picked their way back up the frozen bank and back onto the path. The ran along for Maker knew how long. The path wound its way through the mountains towards the remnants of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. More demons cropped up along the way some lurky along the road others falling to the ground in balls of green fire. Cassandra and Kaaras vanquished them all fighting their way towards the forward camp. Finally they could hear fighting ahead. 

“We must hurry!” Cassandra said moving into a sprint as they drew nearer, Kaaras followed her over the edge of a small wall were a small group stood fighting a pack of demons. Kaaras counted four in total. Two guards in uniforms, a mage in shabby looking clothes, and a dwarf wielding the strangest looking crossbow Kaaras had ever seen. In the air above them hung a smaller version of the Breach, green light spilling from it as it writhed and warped the air. The seeker and Qunari joined the fight slicing through the demons. Kaaras tried to make sure the area around him was clear his reach with his greatsword was massive and it was only too easy to cut down friend as well as foe. The last demon dropped and the mage ran up to Kaaras. 

“We must seal it!” He yelled. Kaaras realized he was an elf, a city one seeing as he had no facial tattoos like the Dalish. The elf grabbed Karras’ left hand and thrust it towards the rift. The mark split but this time it didn’t hurt. Instead it felt like a rope had been tied somewhere inside Kaaras’ chest that ran down his arm and out his palm connecting to the rift. It was pulling him towards it trying to suck him in.    
“No Chance.” He growled and pulled back against the invisible force. Drawing whatever it was back into himself, refusing to let it pull him even an inch. It fought back trying to stay where it was but Kaaras kept pulling, the rift flashed and fluttered at its edges then snapped shut with a burst of light and was gone.

“What was that.” Kaaras asked looking at the smiling elf.

“That was proving my theory.” He said still smiling. “Whatever magic made the Breach also placed that mark on your hand. As I theorized the mark is the only way to shut the rifts.” Kaaras looked at his hand the mark still pulsed lightly fading back into a scar.

“So this can help.” He said looking back up at the Breach. 

“It can close the Breach.” Cassandra said hopefully.

“Possibly.” The elf cautioned.

“Good,” The dwarf said with a snarky edge, “and I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” He walked up to Kaaras, the top of the dwarfs head barely reaching Kaaras’ stomach. He craned his neck to look up at the Qunari.

“Varric Tethras, rouge, story teller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along.” Varric said the last part while shooting Cassandra a knowing look, she in turn scowled at the dwarf. 

“Kaaras Adaar, Lieutenant of the Eight Horns Company. Nice crossbow.” Kaaras added, he was already liking the snarky dwarf. Varric smiled looking over his shoulder fondly at the weapon.

“Yeah Bianca’s one of a kind.” Kaaras never understood some people’s need to name their weapons but that was far from the stupidest name he’d heard. “She’ll be great company in the valley.”

“Absolutely not!” Cassandra cut across. “Your help is appreciated Varric but,”

“Have you been in the valley Seeker?” Varric said raising an eyebrow at her. “Your soldiers aren’t in control any more. You need me.” Cassandra made a disgusted noise and walked away. Varric shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Oh yes they were going to get along just fine. 

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” The elf said politely. “I’m pleased to see you still live.”

“Uh thanks?” Kaaras said his brow furrowed.    
“He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric said. Solas continued to smile politely. 

“Well thanks.” Kaaras said unsure. Solas inclined his head then turned to Cassandra. 

“Cassandra, as you are aware your prisoner is no mage but even if he was a doubt any ordinary mage could have created the Breach.” 

“Understood, we must get to the forward camp.” Cassandra strode off not waiting for the rest of them. 

“Well Bianca’s excited.” Varric quipped as they followed. Kaaras tried to slow his pace so as not to outstrip the others but it caused him to take slightly awkward half steps. 

“No need to slow up for the dwarf, Legs.” Varric smirked, Kaaras quirked his eyebrow. 

“I’d rather not get to the summit while your at the base.” 

“Yeah well, not my fault your as tall as the mountain.” Kaaras actually smiled, Varric’s smartmouthing reminded him of his twin younger brothers. They were always cracking wise at the worst moments and making fun of anyone and anything. Kaaras was thankful none of his brothers had joined him on this mission. His own survival had been a miracle he doubted they or Asoren would have survived the blast. Together the four survivors continued their fight through the valley. Kaaras was grateful for some long range support and soon they made their way to the forward camp. It was set up on a bridge not far from the ruins of the temple. Kaaras could see Liliana arguing with an old priest at the command tent. As they drew near the man sneered at Kaaras. 

“Ah here they come.” He spat. Liliana moved forward to intercept them.

“Chancellor Rodrick this is,”   
“I Know who he is, as Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to await execution.” He ordered Cassandra.

“You, Order me?” Cassandra shot back. “You are a golfied clerk, a bureaucrat.” 

“And you are a thug, but a thug that supposedly serves the Chantry!” 

“We serve the most Holy!” Liliana cut in. “As you well know.”

“Justinia is dead!” Rodrick bellowed. Kaaras’ dislike for the Chancellor grew by the moment, there was a hole in the sky and he was worried about politics. 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Kaaras growled. 

“You shouldn’t even be!” 

“There’s a hole in the sky!” Kaaras bellowed losing his temper. “I’m going up at the mountain and I’m going to close it or die trying. You can take me corpse in for trial if I fail!” Rodrick looked aghast at the outburst. Varric let out a low whistle and Cassandra and Liliana both looked shocked but pleased.

“It’s impossible you’ll never make it to the temple alive!” Rodrick said throwing his hands up.

“I’ll go by myself if I have to.” Kaaras said firmly. 

“Not a chance Legs.” Varric said hefting Bianca onto his shoulder. 

“Our soldiers will be with you, as will I.” Cassandra said with a smile. Kaaras looked at Solas who nodded solemnly. 

“Then lets charge the temple.” Kaaras ordered. He fell back into his role as squad leader easily. Charging the temple was nothing new for him. Asoren had always had Kaaras led their vanguard so this was an old habit for him.

“Liliana get everyone left up to the temple.” Cassandra ordered. Liliana nodded and moved off. As the group walked past Rodrick gave his last words. 

“The consequences be on your head, Seeker.” Cassandra set her shoulders and didn’t look back. They charged up the mountain side cutting through demons and sealing more rifts. Finally they reached the courtyard of the temple. Kaaras sealed the rift there and Solas smiled,

“You’re getting quite proficient at that.”

“Let’s just hope it works on the big one.” Varric added.

“Lady Cassandra!” A tall blond man ran towards them. “You managed to close the rift well done.

“Do not congratulate me Commander. It was Kaaras’ doing.” The commander looked at Kaaras and nodded.

“I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” Kaaras saluted the commander cross his fist across his chest.

“It won’t be in vain. I’m going to close that thing.” 

“Good, the way a head should be clear. Good luck.” The commander went back to his men while Kaaras and the other headed into the ruins. They picked their way over blasted stone and ruined walls heading towards a massive rift in the center of the temple. 

“That rift was the first,” Solas informed them, “that should be the key to closing the Breach.” Kaaras nodded as they worked their way down some steps.

“So that’s where I walked out?” He asked, Cassandra nodded. It was strange to see something so amazing and have no memory of it. As they moved down the steps strange red crystals started growing out of the walls and ground. Varric sucked in his breath at the sight.

“Seeker, do you know what that is?”

“Yes, Varric.”

“It’s red lyrium, but what in Andraste’s name is it doing here?” Varric shied away from one of the massive crystals. He looked at Solas and Kaaras.

“Whatever you do don’t touch this stuff.” Kaaras nodded and moved more cautiously around the pillars of crystal. As the got closer to the floor a voice boomed out around them. 

“Keep the sacrifice still.” Kaaras spun around sword drawn looking for the voice.    
“What was that!” Cassandra asked spinning around.

“Echos of what has happened here.” Solas answered. “The veil is very weak we must hurry.” Kaaras felt something in his gut clench at that voice. Something he couldn’t remember but felt so very wrong. They dropped onto the ground floor and moved cautiously towards the rift. 

“Someone help me!” A woman cried out next her voice thick with an Orlesian accent.

“That’s Divine Justinia.” Cassandra said in awe. Again something clench in Kaaras’ gut, he should be remembering something but couldn’t. 

“What’s going on here!” Kaaras stopped dead that was his voice. Cassandra looked at him. 

“You were there.” Her eyes wide. “Most Holy called out to you. What happened to her!” Kaaras shook his head.

“I told you I don’t know. I can’t remember anything that happened.” Then the rift let out a crack his hand pulsed and an image formed in front of the rift. A shadowed figure with burning red eyes stood in front of an old woman in chantry robes, arms bound by magic at her side. Then a shadow of Kaaras appeared repeating what had been said earlier.

“Run! Warn them!” The Divine called to his shadow. The figure with red eyes turned on Kaaras’ shadow. 

“We have an intruder. Kill the Qunari.” It said then the image snapped away leaving only the rift. Before Kaaras even had a chance to process what he had just seen Cassandra pounced.

“Who attacked! What was that thing? Is the vision true?”   
“I don’t know!” Kaaras yelled frustrated that he couldn’t remember. “ I don’t know if any of that was true or not!”

“These are but echos.” Solas repeated. “Memories shown by the fade. If anything it proves your innocence. Another party was involved in the explosion.” Cassandra regarded Solas but remained silent.

“This rift is closed for the moment. I believe the mark can open the rift then seal it again properly and safely.” 

“That means demons.” Cassandra said. Soldiers had started to pour into the ground floor archers set up on the upper walls. It took them a moment to form ranks behind Kaaras, spears and swords drawn and ready. 

“Do it.” Cassandra said looking at Kaaras. He raised his hand to the rift. It felt different this time instead of pulling he was pushing forcing the rift to open. It was easier than closing like pushing open a stuck door. He almost fell forward when the rift snapped open and demons began to pour out. Kaaras charged cutting through the demons. The soldiers around him seemed to be handling the situation easily. That was until a massive demon came hurtling out of the rift. It dwarfed even Kaaras, lightning crackled off its body and it laughed seeming to relish in being in their world. Kaaras didn’t hesitate he charged the beast ramming his sword into it’s knee trying to bring it down. Arrows flew over his head but they only bounced off the creatures natural armor. His own sword was able to bite into the flesh behind it’s knee, the creature bellowed swiping at Kaaras sending him flying a good ten feet. He landed with a crunch but shook it off thankful that Qunari were tougher than the average human. More soldiers were charging the creature as it summoned massive lightning whips that it waved about cutting through lines. Kaaras saw a dead soldier near him and grabbed his sword. Even a standard long sword felt small in Qunari hands. For Kaaras it was more like a short sword. He changed back into the fight skidding about the beast getting behind it. He could see horn like protrusions jutting from its back. Kaaras slammed the sword into his back sheath and leaped. He caught a hold of on the horns and started to pull himself up. He could hear the soldiers shouting, screaming, and dying as they fought this nightmare. Kaaras prayed it couldn’t feel him or at least couldn’t reach him as he climbed up the demons back. 

The demon swung violently lashing out at the soldiers that stabbed at it with long spears. Kaaras pushed himself desperate trying to reach the creatures head. He finally grabbed the last spike and pulled himself to its shoulder. Kaaras looked at its more had horn covered it. Damn so much for that plan. Kaaras readjusted his grip and pulled out his sword, there was one other weak spot but this was going to be risky. The demon lurch forward swiping again. Kaaras clung tight trying not to fall when thwack. Kaaras jerked and arrow had punched through the back of his armor embedding in his left shoulder blade. It was all he could do to hold on as the familiar wound took hold. He had to push through the pain had to stay focused. Kaaras didn’t have time to wait. The demon seemed to finally have noticed him. It turned its massive triangle shaped head towards Kaaras. This was his only shot. Kaaras plunged the blade through the demons eye driving it deep hoping demons had the same weaknesses as people. Or at the very least it would be blinded. The demon roared it reached back grabbing Kaaras and throwing him from its back. Kaaras landed far away from the fighting. The arrow snapped off as he hit the ground driving deeper into his shoulder. This time he didn’t hold back the scream of pain. Hands were on Kaaras a second later pulling him up. 

“Come on!” A voice shouted. 

“Get him up!”

“He has to close it.” Kaaras’ vision swam. He could see soldiers pulling him to his feet. Kaaras tried to help but he was dazed. The demon was on the ground now fading back into green light. The soldiers were half carrying half dragging him back towards the rift. 

“Makers Balls this Oxman is heavy.” One of the soldiers groaned as Kaaras stumbled forward. He looked up at the rift. He had to close it he had to. Kaaras kept his feet somehow standing tall without the aid of the soldiers, who backed away almost terrified. Kaaras lifted his left hand his arm screamed in protest. So Kaaras roared back eyes becoming clear, the rift was the only thing that mattered. He focused on it willing it to close. The pulling came he fought it tooth and nail. It would close it would bend to his will. Blood was pouring down his back and the edges of his vision were fading. 

“CLOSE!” Kaaras roared at the rift and like a mabari obeying its master’s call the rift snapped shut exploding sending men flying. The wave crashed of Kaaras like the sea breaking against a stone. He fell to his knees, the rift was gone but above he could still see the Breach pulsing softly somehow more subdued. I failed, he thought as blood loss and exhaustion became too much and the world went black.


	3. Guinevere and Cullen First Kiss

Cullen walked the walls of Skyhold. It was late, very late, the entire castle was asleep except for himself and the guards that manned the walls. It had been the nightmares that woke him and made it impossible to go back to sleep. The night air was refreshing and he hoped a walk around the castle would chase the nightmare from his mind and if that didn’t work. Well the war table could always be looked over again. He had on only simple trousers and a shirt and hardly looked the Commander at the moment but it was almost refreshing to be out without his chest plate on. He breathed deeply then his gaze drifted up caught by something fluttering in the wind. 

“Maker’s breath.” He whispered. There she was the Inquisitor Guinevere Trevelyan. Her long silver blond hair was unbound and floated in the soft breeze. She was also wearing some sort of flowing dressing gown over her nightgown that fluttered like her hair. The moonlight seemed to leach all color from her leaving her a figure of pure white against the dark grey of the stones. She was beautiful, he’d have to be an idiot not to admit that. Cullen had known it the first time he saw her, terrified but determined wearing ill fitting scout armor trying to close the first rift. She was gazing down from her balcony overlooking the main bailey of Skyhold. He was almost directly underneath said balcony staring up at her like some sort of fool. Before he had chance to keep walking she looked down. For a moment she looked surprised to see him, then smiled.

“Good evening Commander.” She called softly. Cullen grabbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Good evening.” 

“I was wondering,” Guinevere said looking to the side for a moment, “if you would join me up here. There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” Cullen gulped nervously.

“Yes of course just a moment.” He said before walking under her balcony and into the keep. His heart was thundering. She had just asked him up to her chambers alone in the middle of the night. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed the way she looked at him. How during their chess game her hand hand brushed his and how she had said she wanted to spend more time with him. And now, Maker save him what now. 

Guinevere stood on the balcony trying to calm her nerves. She had just invited a man into her room in the dead of night. That alone could cause and scandal if anyone found out. She tightened the sinch of her dressing gown and added another log to her fire. Her eyes kept flicking to the stairs, did it really take so long to walk from the walls to her room. She looked in the mirror again and smoothed her hair down trying to make herself look as lovely as she could. How was she going to tell him. Would he even accept her feelings. Or would their position make it too awkward with her as Inquisitor and him as Commander. Then finally she heard the door open and Cullen climbing the stairs. He stopped at the stop standing there for a moment as if unsure. How could he ever be unsure. He cleared his throat then walked over to her.

“It’s a lovely night.” Cullen said his voice shaking slightly. Guinevere twisted her fingers together as he drew closer, her heart was racing.

“Cullen, I…” She stammered, she could play the game but this had her tongue tied. “I find myself thinking about you. More than is probably appropriate.” He was standing right in front of her. His eyes widened a bit more at her statement. Maker if he didn’t look handsome in the fire light. His eyes glowing gold, that scar on his lip accented by shadow. Guinevere mentally shook herself to focus on the situation at hand. 

“I can’t say I haven’t wondered what it’d be like.” He said with a slight stammer. Guinevere’s eyes widened and she took a half step closer to Cullen but he stepped around her moving towards the fire his back to her. She followed question swerling in her mind.

“Then what’s stopping you?” She asked, heart pounding again a sick feeling in her stomach. Was it her title, the fact that she was noble? Or was it because,

“Your the Inquisitor, we’re at war.” Cullen said turning back to look at her. “And you...I didn’t think it was possible.” Guinevere reached out and took his hand in hers.

“Yet, I’m still here.” She said frankly.

“So you are.” He stepped closer to her, his free hand drifting up to hold her waist. “It seems too much to ask, but I want to.” Cullen leaned in his lips about to touch hers when Guinevere pulled back a step pulling out of his grip and dropping his hand.

“Cullen, before we go any further.” He looked shocked at her sudden retreat. “I need to know if my title will be a problem. I know how little you care for nobility and…” The rest of her sentence was cut off by Cullen. He closed the distance between them, one hand going to her wait and the other to cup her jaw pulling her into a kiss. Guinevere was momentarily stunned. Cullen was kissing her, kissing her like a man who would die without it. Her hand came to rest on his chest as she regained her sense and kissed him back. As quickly as the kiss started Cullen pulled away but his hands lingered.

“I’m sorry,” he said breathless, “that was..umm..really nice.” He said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Do you regret it?” Guinevere asked suddenly feeling unsure.

“No, not at all.” Cullen said his gripping tightening on her waist. She smiled up at him.

“Then kiss me again.” Cullen chuckled before bending to capture her lips again. 


End file.
